De nouveaux liens pour de nouveaux combats
by Beline
Summary: Alors que Harry s'apprête à vivre deux mois d'entraînement avec son professeur honnis, ce dernier découvre quelque chose dans la vie du jeune sorcier qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Alors, le gamin, est-il toujours aussi choyé qu'il le pensait ?
1. Chapter 1

Harry entra dans les appartements de Snape et observa furtivement ce qui allait être son nouvel habitat pendant les deux mois de l'été durant lesquels, au grand malheur du jeune sorcier, le maître des potions allait l'entraîner pour qu'il puisse affronter Voldemort et ainsi pouvoir sauver le monde du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Car Harry savait depuis son retour du ministère que ce devrait être lui et seulement lui qui le tuerait. Ou qui mourrait en essayant. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. En effet, s'il n'y avait pas eu la prophétie qui l'empêchait d'abandonner le monde entier, il aurait déjà rejoint ses parents et son parrain. Son parrain qui lui manquait affreusement. D'autant qu'il se savait la cause de sa mort. Quoi qu'il en soit, se morigéna-t-il, le temps n'était pas à ce genre de réflexion. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, harry ne savait pas comment il allait survivre à deux mois sous la coupe de son professeur honnis.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque Snape pris la parole :

Il serait temps d'avertir vos moldus, Potter. Puisque vous restez à Poudlard à chaque vacances, ils ne vous ont pas vus depuis l'été dernier. Ils vous auront attendus à King's Cross et cela en vain. Encore quelque chose, que vous leur devrez, n'est-ce pas ? Ils doivent être très inquiets que leur chère petit survivant de neveu ne soit pas rentré.

Sachez bien que si je vous propose ma cheminée pour les rejoindre cela n'est pas de mon plein grès mais celui du professeur Dumbledore. Ne confondez pas cela avec de la compassion et encore moins de la.. gentillesse. _Merlin, la prononciation même du mot lui avait paru impossible !_

Non, Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait tenir ces deux longs mois, même si cela serait toujours plus facile que chez les dursleys. Les simples mots de Snape suffisait à lui faire comprendre que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.. Et il continuait :

Le directeur souhaite que son petit protégé puisse avertir et revoir sa famille. Et je ne souhaite pas savoir ce qu'il ferait si je vous en empêchait. Il serait bien capable de m'envoyer vous apprendre à vous protéger chez ces moldus, juste pour que vous soyez heureux. Et bien que cela risque d'être extrement dur de vous supporter et d'essayer de faire rentrer quelque chose dans votre tête pendant les deux mois qui vont suivre, cela risque ma fois d'être aussi jouissif de savoir que je vous ferai quitter votre petit nid douillet d'enfant choyé pour des vacances qui n'ont d'agréables que le nom avec pour simple compagnie, un professeur qui vous enseignera ce que c'est que de souffrir, pour soi-même et pour les autres. Et croyez-moi , vous allez bien plus que saisir l'idée ! Je vous prierais donc de vous dépêcher, Potter et de ne pas tarder en effusion de sentiments car vous commencerez l'entraînement cette après-midi et il faut encore que vous installiez vos affaires dans votre chambre.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça..

Snape ne chercha pas à comprendre ce que le gamin entendait par là, même s'il était surpris qu'à aucun moment ce garçon si arroguant et sûr de lui, n'ait essayé de le contredire pendant qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la rabaisser à chaque phrase. Il quitta alors la pièce pour rejoindre ses chaudrons et ainsi évacuer ses émotions. Car le fait que Potter, arroguant au possible, s'implante dans ses quartier pour ces deux mois de vacances, les seules où il pouvait habituellement vaquer à ses occuaptions sans gamins geignars dans ses pattes, le rendait passablement démoralisé. En plus, il avait dégoté la perle rare en ce qui s'agissait de gamin geignard..Le fils Potter.. Il soupira. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide ou il allait écorcher vif ce pauvre prétentieux qui allait sans doute se plaindre sans cesse de la dûreté de son entraînement ! Mais après tout, l'idiot n'allait pas tuer le seigneur des ténèbres d'un simple stupefix ! Car même s'il savait que seul Potter pouvait venir à bout du mage noir et qu'il avait des facilités en défense contre les forces du mal ( ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais même sous la torture), Severus savait aussi que le gamin possédait un niveau lamentablement insignifiant si on le comparait à celui du seigneur des ténèbres !

Chassant ces pensées mortellement déppressives, la maître des potions commença une potion de ratatinage qui manquait à son stock.

Pendant ce temps, Harry prenait une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette avec une profonde appréhension sur ce qui allait suivre. Car s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que Snape avait tort lorsqu'il disait que Harry était choyé au possible chez les Dursleys. Mais bien sûr il n'allait pas le lui dire : ce serait avouer qu'il ne pouvait même pas se défendre de son oncle. Or comment pourrait-il tuer Voldemort s'il ne pouvait même pas contrer les coups physiques et moraux d'un simple Moldu ? Il n'était décidemment pas encore près à l'aprocher et ces deux mois, bien que difficiles, lui seraient également très utiles !

Harry ne savait pas qu'il en était venu aux mêmes conclusions que son professeur quand après s'être mis dans une boite une autre poignée de poudre de cheminette pour le retour, il cria :

4 Privet Drive, Surrey !

Il disparut alors dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes et réapparut dans le salon des dursleys. Il se rattrappa difficilement au canapé placé devant la cheminée de sa « famille » . Mais il avait du faire du bruit, car il avait à peine put se remettre de la désagréable impressions que procurait un tel voyage, qu'Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia accourait dans la pièce. Aussitôt, Harry regretta de ne pas avoir avoué à Snape que les Dursleys se moquaient bien de savoir où il était et qu'ils seraient sans aucun doute bien heureux si on avait pu leur rapporter sa mort, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. En effet, son oncle l'attrappa par les cheveux en vociférant :

Monte dans ta chambre, garçon ! Que je t'administre une correction qui te fera comprendre que l'on apparaît pas d'une manière aussi anormal que tu l'es dans la maison d'une famille qui t'as nouri et logé ! On aurait du te noyer dès que nous t'avons reçu !

Harry se retint de répliquer qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment logé puisqu'il avait souvent du dormir dehors et encore moins nouri, car d'une part il se savait coupable et si ça ne l'était pas, peut-être que ça servirait à le rendre moins coupable de la mort de son parrain... de ses parents aussi, comme Oncle Vernon le lui avait déjà dit.. De plus, cela allait aggraver son cas alors qu'il devrait déjà faire attention à ce que son professeur de potions ne voit pas ses blessures lorsqu'il rentrerait à Poudlard.

Lorsque Vernon le relâcha , Harry se dépêcha de regagner un coin de ce qui lui servait de chambre. Il commençait à vraiment avoir peur. Son oncle semblait encore plus en colère que l'été dernier. Or , l'année dernière il avait déjà utiliser le fouet sans aucune gêne. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était maintenant dans la main de l'homme qui approchait d'ailleurs bien vite vers un Harry tremblant de peur. Mais il se savait coupable et attendait donc les coups en silence recroquevillé sur lui-même les bras protégeant son visage. Et ils ne tardèrent pas. Ils s'intensifiait alors que l'homme lui avait retiré sa chemise. Il sentait le sang couler et avait du mal à retenir ses cris. Bientôt ceux-ci se firent hurlements et Harry se sentait glisser dans l'inconscience alors qu'il ne voyait pas arriver la fin de sa punition , qui malgré tout, il le savait, n'était pas sans raison. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut qu'il ne serait pas à Poudlard pour commencer l'entraînement de l'après midi.

Snape se dirigea vers la chambre du fils Potter pour parler avec lui de son entraînement qu'il n'avait même pas commencé. En effet, ils n'avaient rien put faire puisque l'idiot avait traînée en longueur chez ses moldus et Severus ne l'avait même pas vu au repas.

Alors que Harry se préparait à aller au lit, vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama pour éviter que les tissus ne frottent trop sur ses blessures toujours ouvertes sachant qu'il avait déjà eu du mal à rejoindre sa chambre sans tomber de fatigue et de douleur, Snape entra dans la pièce.


	2. Découverteguère agréable

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Voilà la suite !

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir avec le nombre de lecture. J'ai donc utiliser la fin d'après-midi que j'avais à ma disposition pour vous écrire ce deuxième chapitre. En effet je suis à l'internat ( je suis en première ) et j'écris donc la fiction sur mon Ipod et je la recopie ensuote sur mon ordi. Ca me prend donc assez de temps mais comme ça je note toutes mes idées quand je veux au lycée :) Mais bon, là c'est plutôt il neige donc impossible d'aller au lycée ;)

Ah, au fait : vous avez du remarquer que j'emploie le nom Snape au lieu de Rogue : c'est dû au fait que j'ai beaucoup lu de fanfiction traduite de l'anglais ( pas en anglais je ne suis pas assez forte) et que je trouve que ça colle mieux au personnage : ça passe mieux :)

Continuez à lire et à commentez, c'est ma première fanfiction et je découvre toujours le site du point de vue de l'auteur !

Quoi qu'il en soit : Bonne lecture !

-Merlin, Potter ! S 'exclama Snape.

Harry sursauta et se retourna aussi vite qu'il le put. Il se dépêcha de reculer jusqu'au fond de la pièce tout en essayant de cacher les blessures qui lui couvraient le torse avec ses bras. Mais il savait que ces tentatives étaient vaines puisque lorsque son professeur était entré dans la chambre, il l'avait vu de dos. Or ce dernier était bien pire. En plus son bras avait un angle bien trop bizarre pour qu'il puisse cacher qu'il était cassé. Et Snape, bien que vil et cruel, n'était pas idiot.

Severus regardait Potter sans parvenir lui-même à masquer ses émotions. Son masque d'indifférence lui faisait totalement défaut. _Mais comment Potter, l'enfant prodige, avait-il réussi à avoir pareils blessures ? Etait-ce un élève qui les lui avait infligées ? Ou bien..non.. Ca ne pouvait tout de même pas être sa famille ! Si ? Eux qui,il le pensait, avaient choyé le garçon miraculé .. Ou peut-être pas si l'on considérait ces blessures comme les conséquences de leur éducation. Mais c'était impossible. Sa propre famille ? Cependant Severus ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Comment l'enfant aurait-il pu dissimuler ses blessures alors que certaines étaient clairement visibles ? D'ailleurs l'angle de son bras l'inquiétait passablement.._

Harry regardait en silence et avec effroi le visage de son professeur changer peu à peu au fil des émotions qui semblaient le parcourir. Ce visage qui habituellement n'était que froideur et mépris. C'est horrifié qu'il vit le doute s'y installer bientôt suivi d'un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. De l'incompréhension ? Ou serait-ce du dégoût ? En tout cas Harry compris facilement que l'homme savait ou sinon se doutait de ce qui était la cause des blessures qui le brûlaient à petit feu depuis qu'il était sorti de l'inconscience chez son oncle. _Quel idiot ! J'ai réussi à cacher tout ça pendant quinze ans même aux seuls mais néanmoins plus grands amis que je n'aurai jamais et une seule journée avec Snape a suffit à ce que ce secret, MON secret lui soit dévoilé ! Parce que bien sûr c'était trop tard pour mentir .. _Il s'apprêtait donc à subir une humiliation totale. Car il se doutait que l'homme qui l'avait détesté à la seconde où il l'avait vu pour la première fois n'allait pas laisser une occasion pareil de le ridiculiser . Nul doute que lorsque viendra la rentrée, Poudlard entier sera vite mis au courant de l'incapacité de Harry à se défendre d'un moldu.. Il attendit donc que Snape prenne la parole. Ce qui ne tarda pas :

-Comment vous êtes vous fait ça, Potter ? Et n'essayez pas de mentir ! D'autant plus que vous savez que je peux vérifier vos dires ! Severus n'avait pas voulu être aussi brusque mais il ne savait comment réagir face à pareil situation . Il avait toujours cru que le gamin était élevé au rang de prince dans sa famille alors que cela apparaissait maintenant comme étant tout le contraire. Ce qu'il avait voulu dire était sorti bien trop proche de la colère pour le garçon qui visiblement n'avais pas aimé ce ton.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre et resta figé tremblant de tous ses membres et déglutissant difficilement. Snape voulait la confirmation du fait que Harry était un incapable. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Il songea un instant à s'enfuit, mais écarta bien vite l'idée, se rappelant que le seul endroit pouvant le protéger de Voldemort était Privet Drive.. Mais il préférait toujours ne rien dire et restait méfiant. Après tout, on ne sait jamais comment peux réagir un adulte il en avait souvent, bien trop souvent, fait les frais.

Severus, pouvait voir toutes les émotions qui traversaient le jeune homme sur son visage. Il comprit donc que l'enfant n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour pouvoir lui raconter ce qui c'était passé chez sa « famille ». Et ceci avec raison.. Il ne pouvait en effet pas le blâmer pour cela alors que Severus était celui qui l'avait raillé et humilié depuis qu'il était à Poudlard.. Il choisit d'essayer de le rassurer. Car il devait pouvoir le soigner rapidement : il ne savait pas si les blessures que portait l'enfant étaient serieuses mais il avait en tout cas l'air bien mal en points !

-Harry, si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne compte en aucun cas divulguer les informations que vous me donnerez. De toute façon, le plus important est de vous soigner , nous verrons et soyez en sur , nous le ferons, pour les blessures plus tard.

-Vous vous souvenez de mon prénom maintenant ? Il faut que vous sachiez que personne ne m'aime pour que la mémoire vous revienne ? J'ai pas besoins de votre pitié, Ok ? Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher . Comment croire cet homme qui lui avait causé tant de douleurs ? De toute façon en quoi ça vous concerne ? Ca vous plaît de me voir diminué ? Laissez-moi tranquille et je en m'en porterai que mieux !

-Je doute fort de cela ! dit severus avec un haussement de sourcil. Vous êtes aussi mal en point que lorsque je rentre de mission auprès du seigneur des ténèbres sinon plus ! Il avait dit cela en faisant quelque pas vers potter avant de lui attrapper le bras libre pour observer le reste de ses blessures. Mais cela fit visiblement peur à l'adolescent car il se recula vivement. Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa grimace de douleur et la peur qui avait pris place dans les yeux émeraudes.

-C'est bon, c'est rien, lachez-moi !

Harry était définitivement énervé. Il essaya de sortir de la chambre mais son professeur le bloqua en l'attrappant à nouveau.

-Potter vous restez là ! Il s'aperçu que sa voix était sorti bien trop bourru pour l'enfant maltraité . En effet, sur son visage apparurent soudain les traits d'un jeune homme véritablement effrayé et pris au piège. Il desserra donc sa prise espérant par là rassurer le gamin.

Mais Harry en profita et recula jusqu'au mur. Merde, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du provoquer Snape. Il aurait dut attendre sagement. Au moins il serait dans une meilleure posture. Et pas sur le point de finir au sol pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Laissez-moi ! Supplia-t-il . L'homme lui faisait peur. Il lui rappelait Oncle Vernon. Bientôt sa frayeur l'emporta et il se laissa glisser le long du mur, entourant de ses bras ses genoux qu'il avait ramené contre sa poîtrine et baissant la tête pour se protéger des coups qui n'allaient sûrement pas tarder .

Severus assista sans oser s'approcher, au combat que Harry semblait mener contre sa peur. Mais lorsqu'il le vit s'affaisser au sol, il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'aller réconforter le gamin.

-Garçon, calmez-vous.

Garçon. Il l'avait appelé de la même manière que son oncle. Harry tremblait maintenant. Il ne connaissait pas encore la violence de son professeur mais il avait bien compris que ça ne saurait tarder..

Severus avait remarqué que ce qu'il avait dit n'avait fait qu'augmenter la peur de l'enfant. Il s'était en effet replié encore plus sur lui-même. Il se demandait ce qui, dans sa phrase ou sa gestuelle avait put être ressenti comme mauvaise pour le garçon . Il se recula alors pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui voulait rien de mal.

-Potter. Vous êtes à Poudlard. Je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Jamais. Je vous le promet.

Il perçu un léger changement dans la posture de son élève qui lui indiqua qu'il était un peu détendu.

-Je ne suis pas comme vos Moldus, Potter. Severus avait en effet accepté l'idée que seule la famille de l'enfant pouvait être responsable de sa souffrance. Mais ce qu'il dit sembla le crisper à nouveau. Apparemment la simple mention de ces.. gens suffisait à le terroriser. Il entreprit alors d'utiliser la voix la plus douce possible afin de minimiser les réactions que pourraient générer des souvenirs de l'enfant avec sa « famille ». Il avait en effet l'habitude des enfants maltraités ou du moins malmenés. Quelques uns de ses Serpentards, lorsqu'ils rentraient de vacances avec leur famille souvent élevées dans les vieilles traditions, venaient le voir pour lui demander des potions contre la douleur. Mais il savait pour les avoir examiné qu'aucun n'avait subi ce genre de violence. Celle-ci était extrême et il apercevait sur les bras de l'enfant plusieurs cicatrices qui semblaient plus anciennes témoignant de la répétition du mauvais traitement. Même si quelques unes pouvaient être dues aux nombreux matchs de Quidditch que l'enfant avait pratiqué. Mais leur nombres était trop important . L'enfant avait du souffrir. Et plus d'une fois. Et même s'il ne supportait pas Potter, Severus contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, était capable d'émotions et de compassion. Il repensa à ses paroles du matin où il lui avait dit qu'il saisirait bien plus que l'idée en ce qui concernait la souffrance. Severus pensa ironiquement qu'une étape de son programme avait déjà été effectuée et avec brio : l'enfant ne montrait même pas sa souffrance et si son bras n'avait pas un angle bizarre et qu'il était correctement habillé, on aurait pu ne rien remarquer. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se demanda si c'était déjà arrivé. Que l'enfant ait caché des blessures aussi importantes. En tout cas, ce n'était pas étonnant que le gamin n'ose pas lui parler alors que les faits étaient évidents. Il lui avait certainement répétés les mêmes mots que l'oncle de Potter avait du prononcé de nombreuses fois ! _Quel idiot _! Pensa-t-il.

-Potter, dit-il d'une voix qu'il jugeait comme rassurante, il se fait tard et il faut vous soigner. Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, soyez-en sûr. D'ailleurs notre cher Dumbledore m'étriperait s'il vous arrivait malheur par ma faute ajouta-t-il en essayant de faire un trait d'humour dans cette soirée tragique. Il continua reprenant son sérieux : Vous vous feriez du mal à vous-même à rester comme cela, sans soins. Je peux vous les prodiguer moi-même sans avoir besoin d'avertir Pomfresh. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Harry releva un peu la tête de façon à pouvoir chercher dans le visage et le regard de Snape quelque chose qui démentirait ses paroles. Mais il ne trouva rien. Il acquiesca alors doucement de la tête puis dit si faiblement que Snape dut se pencher pour l'entendre :

-Désolé. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de son professeur et fixait maintenant un point sur le sol. Malgré la franchise qu'il y avait lu juste avant, il avait peur et ne savait pas ce qu'il y trouverait à présent.

Snape avait mis un moment avant de comprendre pourquoi le gamin s'excusait. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi. Etait-il désolé de lui prendre de son temps ? Ou pour autre chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit il lui répondit :

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être.

Il cherchait à accrocher ces yeux verts si fuyants qui lorsqu'il les avait vu étaient pleins de doute et d'espoir. Il choisit donc de lui tendre la main. Mais pas seulement pour le relever dans son sens littéral. Il savait que ce geste allait êtr très important et significatif pour le garçon qui s'il pensait bien , n'avait pas du connaître beaucoup d'affections ou d'aide. Il se doutait aussi qu'après cela, ce serait à lui de l'accompagner vers un avenir meilleur. L'homme n'avait guère envie de s'occuper du fils de sa Némésis mais l'enfant en avait besoin. Et bien que rancunier Severus était capable de compassion et de gentillesse. Même si pour cette dernière, lui même ne s'en doutait pas et il ne le découvrira que plus tard . Pour l'instant seul Dumbledore pouvait s'en douter.

Harry regarda cette main tendue. Il savait que s'il la prenait, il pourrait être soigné. Ceci n'était pas négligeable car la douleur commençait à le faire atrocement souffrir. Mais il lui faudrait alors raconter sa vie chez les Dursleys pour expliquer ses blessures. Car même si Snape avait visiblement deviné, Harry savait bien qu'il n'en demanderait pas moins de détails. En plus, il ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait croire son professeur lorsqu'il disait qu'il ne répéterait pas ce qu'i verrait et entendrait .

Mais cette main tendue.. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il avait osé, pourtant. Une fois. Il avait tendue la sienne dans un faible espoir de compassion. Depuis ce jour là, il s'était bien abstenu de recommencer..

_Harry était petit . Il avait tout juste quatre ans et faisait la poussière, comme tous les Samedi matin dans le salon des Dursleys. Mais il avait du mal à attendre le haut du nouveau meuble qu'il devait nettoyer. En effet, le garçon était très petit, même pour son âge. Cela était certainement dû au manque de nourriture auquel les Dursleys le soumettaient. Mais il devait à tout prix enlever cette poussière ou Oncle Vernon le punirait ! Et il avait déjà assez mal au dos avec les coups d'hier. Il essaya donc de passer le chiffon même s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait, sur la pointe des pieds. C'est horrifié qu'il vit alors un petit bougeoir en verre tomber au sol ! Il resta figé là pendant que Tante Petunia accourait en criant :_

_-Qu'as tu fais garçon ? Un bougeoir si magnifique !_

_Par la suite, même s'il se sentira toujours coupable de la maltraitance des Dursleys, Harry comprendra que les causes directes de ses punitions étaient injustes et n'étaient que prétexte à le battre. Mais à quatre ans, l'enfant l'ignorait. Il attendit donc, apeuré mais en silence, qu'Oncle Vernon vienne lui donner sa correction. Ce dernier ne tarda pas, la cigarette toujours à la bouche. Il l'appela :_

_-Viens ici garçon ! _

_La suite, Harry ne s'en souvenait plus, ce n'était plus que douleur et vocifération de son oncle. Mais lorsqu'il eut fini, il balança Harry dans les escaliers, le garçon ne pouvant pas marché alors qi'il devait finir dans son placard. A la fin de sa chute, un Harry complètement désespéré tendit sa main vers son oncle pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Grâve erreur. Avec un sourire machiavélique, Oncle Vernon éteignit sa cigarette sur cette main innocente._

Aujourd'hui encore, Harry avait une cicatrice ronde dans la paume de sa main droite.

Severus attendait, la main toujours tendue. Il voyait l'indécision sur le visage de l'enfant auquel vint bientôt se rajouter la peur et la douleur tandis qu'il regardait dans le vide. Soudain, tout ceci disparut. L'enfant l'observait. Il l'étudiait. Même si habituellement, Severus ne supportait pas cela (tout comme le gosse ) , il comprenait que Potter ait besoin de se convaincre qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Severus aurait bien aimé que cela se fasse plus vite ne serait-ce que pour soigner ces blessures. Mais il savait ne rien pouvoir faire tant que le garçon n'aurait pas décidé.

A moins qu'il le force. Après tout, il voulait juste s'endormir et il avait une réputation de terreur des cachots sans cœur à tenir ! Mais non. Bien sûr que non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il alla même jusqu'à penser qu'il ne le voulait pas. En même temps qui aurait voulu faire un tel geste. Ce serait comme dire clairement « ne me fais surtout pas confiance. Jamais. » Sauf que sans cette confiance, les deux longs mois qui allaient suivre seraient invivables.

Enfin le garçon sembla accepter l'hypothèse que son professeur ne soit pas à classer dans la catégorie des grands méchants : il lui tendit une main tremblante que Severus, dans un effort surhumain parvint à prendre avec une délicatesse qui aurait fait s'évanouir des Griffondors certains de leur raisonnement sur « comment Severus Snape est devenue une chauve-souris » . L'homme en noir voyait à présent dans les yeux émeraudes une pensée explicite :

-Ne me trahissez pas .

Alors tout ce qui pouvait rester dans ses pensées à propos de forcer le gamin disparut. Les yeux de Lily.. Toujours en tenant la main du garçon, il l'aida à se lever en faisant attention à ce qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur lui sans lui faire de mal. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au lit sur lequel Severus allongea son élève. Il commença alors pas étudier son bras qui devait faire beaucoup souffrir Potter vu l'angle qu'il avait. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il ne soit pas en train de crier. _C'est peut-être parce qu'il en a l'habitude _lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il n'avait pas les connaissances de Pomfresh mais il avait néanmoins étudié les soins durant sa licence de potions. Il s'appliqua donc à remettre le bras dans une posture plus..habituelle. Mais pour aider les os et certainement pour tous les autres soins qu'il allait devoir prodiguer, il allait avoir besoin de potions.

-Je vais chercher des potions, Potter, vous allez en avoir besoin. Je reviens, n 'essayez pas de bouger, cela ne me prendra peu de temps. Mais je pense que cette fois-ci, il vous sera dur de désobéir n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Il n'avait pu empêcher cette phrase de sortir de sa bouche, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas le choix : face à un Potter ne pouvait sortir que des sarcasmes.

Harry, trouvant inutile de répliquer laissa son professeur sortir sans rien dire. Il observa alors plus en détails ce qui allait être sa chambre, sa première véritable chambre. Sans verrous, sans barreaux..Et dire que c'était Snape qui lui offrait cela ! Enfin, c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait forcé mais jusqu'à présent le maître des potions s'était montré..vivable. Il ne s'était pas encore moqué de sa condition de vie chez les Dursleys si l'on omettait cette petite phrase juste avant qui semblait-il lui avait échappé. Cependant, Harry ne doutait pas que cela allait bientôt arriver. Peut-être qu'il attendait que Harry soit assez remis pour bien saisir le sens de ses paroles et ne tomber que de plus haut. Mais il n'arrivait pas à croire totalement cela. Une part en lui, espérait, savait que son professeur pouvait être digne de confiance. Il fallait peut-être passer par dessus tout ce qu'il voulait montrer de lui pour repousser les gens. Mais même si c'était ça, Harry savait que sa confiance serait extrêmement dure à accorder. En particulier à celui qui l'avait détesté dès le premier coup d'œil juste pour sa ressemblance physique avec son père.

Tout en se dépêchant de prendre les potions qui pourraient être utiles, Snape réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Potter aujourd'hui. Il savait à présent que tout ou presque ce qu'il pensait connaître de l'enfant était faux. Il n'avait jamais été choyé, bien au contraire. A l'heure qu'il était il n'avait rien du gamin arrogant et trop sûr de lui que Severus prenait plaisir à rabaisser. Il était apeuré et paraissait comme une victime aux prises de son geôlier.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque des cris perçant déchirèrent le silence des cachots..


	3. Chapter 3

Ayant heureusement eu le temps de prendre toutes les potions qui pourraient lui être utiles, Severus rejoint la chambre de son élève d'une façon totalement inhabituelle pour lui. En effet l'homme en noir courrait.

_C'est pas vrai ! Je lui avait dit de ne pas bouger ! Mais ce gosse ne changera jamais ! Comme son père, il ferait tout pour désobéir !_

C'est sur ce genre de pensées qu'il rentra dans la pièce.

-Merlin !

Il changea radicalement d'humeur en apercevant l'adolescent se tordre de douleur dans son lit. S'il était sûr d'une chose c'est qu'il n'avait pas bougé de ce dernier ! Mais il semblait aux proies avec une douleur puissante. Il approcha tâchant de déterminer la cause de cette dernière . C'est en l'observant de plus près qu'il compris : en effet, surpassant la douleur de son bras, Potter se tenait la tête à deux mains. Plus précisément, il paraissait vouloir enfoncer sa cicatrice dans son crâne..

Severus venait juste de partir chercher des potions pour soigner ses blessures. Le maître des cachots aux cheveux graisseux et aux répliques cinglantes allait LE soigner. Harry avait besoin de se le répéter mentalement pour l'admettre. C'était tellement..inattendu ! A cet instant, Harry se sentait presque rassuré, comme si la vie lui donnait un moment de répit, un moment d'espérance.

Hélas, un mage noir puissant se fit un devoir de le ramener à la dure réalité des choses car sans prévenir, la cicatrice de Harry le brûla férocement. A tel point qu'il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Bientôt il ne pu retenir ses cris tout en s'aggripant le front bien que cela ne soulageait en rien sa douleur mais accentuait plutôt celle causée par son oncle.

A travers cette souffrance, il perçu une présence ainsi que des mains fraîches qui vinrent pour lui retirer les siennes alors que lui les en empêchait. C'est alors qu'il se souvient des règles de son Oncle concernant les cauchemars et autres nuisances sonores que l'homme exécrait lorsqu'elles étaient produites par son neveu. Il se souvint aussi des punitions qui les accompagnaient. Il se tut alors et s'abstint de bouger, espérant limiter les coups qui ne tarderaient pas.

Alors que Severus essayait d'enlever les mains du visage de Potter qui criait toujours tout en le repoussant, il fut surpris par le silence soudain de l'élève et de son inaction. Merlin, il ne bougeait plus !

-Potter ! Potter ! _Il va quand même pas mourir au bout d'une journée avec moi !_ Potter ! Dites quelque chose !

Toujours rien. L'homme en noir commençait à paniquer, un sentiment qui comme beaucoup d'autre en cet journée n'avait pas coutume d'habiter l'esprit du professeur réputé sans cœur.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire.

Snape lui criait qu'il fallait qu'il parle. Mais Oncle Vernon aussi lui ordonnait de faire des choses comme ça. Mais c'était pour ensuite mieux le punir. Il avait peur que son professeur utilise les mêmes méthodes.

Mais il y avait encore cette petite part de son esprit qui voulait croire le professeur. Qui voulait avoir le courage de parler comme un griffondor le ferait, occultant la peur des coups.

Il avait choisi de prendre sa main. Et Snape n'était pas comme son Oncle.

Du moins c'était ce que Harry espérait quand il ouvrit la bouche :

-J'ai..J'ai..mal.

Quiconque aurait regardé Severus Snape en cet instant aurait facilement reconnu le soulagement sur son visage. L'homme avait eu..peur ? Il en était le premier étonné. Maintenant il fallait agir pour calmer la douleur du gamin. Il s'en approcha donc pour l'aider à boire une potion car ses bras ne pourraient visiblement pas porter le verre. Mais alors qu'il approchait la fiole du visage du bléssé, ce dernier se recula. Soupirant, Snape s'exprima :

-Buvez cela Potter, c'est une potion anti-douleur.

Mais l'enfant gardait ses lèvres étroitement serrées. Et severus commençait à s'impatienter. Seulement Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien des mixtures que sa tante lui avait fait avaler de force étant petit et qui l'avait fait vomir pendant de longs jours. Ce qui lui avait valu de fortes corrections de la part de son Oncle puisqu'il n'avait alors pu s'occuper de la maison.

-Vous croyez quoi ? Que je vais vous empoisonnez peut-êter ? Continua Snape.

Ces phrases amenèrent Harry à rougir férocement en se traitant d'idiot mentalement. Snape était un maître en potions, il n'allait pas gâcher des ingrédients pour le simple plaisir de le voir souffrir ! Quoi que.. Harry n'était pas certain de ce fait. Cela l'étonnait tellement qu'il puisse en gâcher pour le guérir qu'il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser..

Snape semblait d'ailleurs comprendre le chemin de ses pensées puisqu'il s'exclama :

-Merlin, non ! J'ai donc une si mauvaise image ? Quoi que vous pensiez, je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à voir souffrir quelqu'un ! Je ne suis pas la grande chauve-souris des cachots ville et cruelle !

Harry alors rassuré, osa chuchoter dans un seul et faible souffle :

-Sauf avec quelques griffondors..

A la remarque, Severus fit une grimace. Ce qui accentua le pâle sourire étant apparu sur les lèvres de Potter. Et bien. Au moins il l'avait distrait.. Néanmoins il savait que le survivant était toujours en train de souffrir atrocement. D'ailleurs son sourire avait laissé place à une grimace tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

-Buvez cela et je pourrai vous soigner. Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique et.. renfrogné ?

Ainsi débuta une longue série de sorts de soins, de potions et de baumes et bandages administrés avec une patience que Snape ne se connaissait pas lui-même. Quand il eut fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, son élève ressemblait bien plus à celui que tout le monde connaissait, au survivant, l'Elu et inévitablement .. à son père. Merlin que cela allait être dur ! Jusqu'alors il n'avait pas réellement pensé qui il soignait et pourquoi se préoccupant seulement de soigner au plus vite et le mieux possible celui qui en avait grandement besoin. Mais à présent les questions qui avait à peine eu le temps d'apparaître dans son esprit lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre pour la première fois de la soirée remontait d'un seul et même élan : les Dursleys ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et par quel prodige, ou malheur cela dépendait du point de vue, Potter avait-il réussi à cacher cette maltraitance ? Potter l'enfant aimé et adulé du monde entier ? L'enfant choyé et surveillé à tel point qu'il devait en étouffer ! Enfin.. il apparaissait qu'il n'était pas si bien surveillé que ça.. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir qu'il en touche deux mots à Dumbledore. Et puis, cela durait-il depuis longtemps ?

Même lui, solitaire, amateur de sarcasme et grand pratiquant du rabaissement des élèves jusqu'à les mener aux pleurs ne pouvait accepter un tel traitement. Même à un griffondor doublé d'être le fils de Potter !

Pendant que toutes ces questions affluaient dans sa tête, Severus regardait sans le voir, Harry essayer de résister à la potion de sommeil sans rêve que le professeur lui avait administré pour qu'il se repose et se rétablisse sans douleur. Il prit la parole quand il s'en rendit compte :

Dormez Potter. Vous en avez besoin. Vous allez devoir récupérer rapidement. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'attendra pas que sa majesté soit prête !

Et voilà. Cela lui avait encore échappé. Potter entraîne sarcasmes. Tel une équation à une seule inconnue : celle du niveau de méchanceté comprise dans le sarcasme...Severus s'en rendait compte mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Tout au moins, l'équation avait toujours été vérifiée.. Et Snape n'avait pas vraiment essayé de trouver l'erreur dans le raisonnement..

Mais s'il avait mieux observé Harry, en cet instant, il aurait vu les larmes contenues dans ses yeux émeraudes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses vacances commençaient à peine que tous ou presque les malheurs de son existence lui revenaient en pleine face : tout d'abord il allait vivre deux mois avec son professeur de potion qui le détestait. A cause de ce dernier, il avait du aller voir sa « famille » ce qui lui avait valu de nouvelles blessures pour compléter sa collection de cicatrices pourtant déjà considérable. Et pour finir, Snape l'avait vu.. Tout le monde allait bien sûr finir par être au courant. Même si ce n'était pas par Snape, le professeur irait le dire à Dumbledore qui le dirait à d'autres. Au final, Harry serait couvert de honte ! Et si ses amis le rejetaient ? Et Lupin ? En plus du fait qu'il ait tué Sirius..Ou tout comme... Et voldemort qu'il était le seul à pouvoir tuer ! Il ressenti à cette pensée le sentiment d'être totalement miniscule et impuissant. Il ne pouvait se défendre de son Oncle moldu et devait sauver le monde du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Quelle ironie ! Et tous ces gens qui mourraient ! Pour lui ! A cause de lui !

La potion que Snape lui avait donné fit alors effet et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, malgré ses sombres pensées, Harry ne fit pas de cauchemar. Ni sur Sirius, si sur Cédric, ni sur ses parents, ni sur tous ces autres gens lui criant qu'il était responsable de leur mort. Ces gens qu'il avait vu tomber de par les yeux de Voldemort lors de ces autres cauchemars où leurs esprits se mêlaient..

Après s'être assuré qu'il serait averti du réveil du gamin par un sort, Severus sorti de la chambre et regagna son lit d'un pas las. Il était relativement fatigué. Il s'expliquerait avec Dumbledore le lendemain. Peut-être après avoir parlé avec Potter deuxième du nom. En effet bien qu'il sûr d'après ses dernières réactions que l'élève serait contre, il devait l'avertir qu'il allait dévoiler son secret à Dumbledore. De toute façon, Potter ne pourrait pas retourner chez ces gens l'été prochain ! Et le seul à pouvoir l'en empêcher était le directeur de Poudlard.

Sur ces pensées l'homme s'endormit à son tour. Mais son sommeil ne pu guère durer, car une seconde fois depuis son arrivée, les cris du survivant déchirèrent le silence calme et froid des cachots de Poudlard, réveillant le professeur de potions.

-Potter ! Souffla-t-il en se redressant. Il enfila une robe de chambre et rejoint précipitamment son élève.

Une impression de déjà-vu l'assaillit quand il entra dans la pièce. Un potter tremblant et criant agrippait son front de ses deux mains faisant fi de son bras dons les os ne s'était pas encore ressoudés.

De toute évidence, la potion de sommeil sans rêve n'avait pas d'effet sur les visions que le Lord noir envoyait au jeune adolescent. Soupirant une seconde fois, Severus alla réveiller Potter.

Il le secoua par une épaule, tout en faisant attention à ne pas l'abîmer un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.. Comme dans l'après midi, il délivra son visage de ses mains et se rendit alors compte que l'adolescent pleurait.

-Potter, calmez-vous.

-Sont morts.. Là..J'ai rien pu faire !

-Évidemment que vous n'avez rien pu faire Potter, vous êtes à Poudlard dans votre chambre, pas aux côtés du seigneur des ténèbres !

Sentant qu'il approchait dangereusement du sarcasme, il continua d'une voix neutre :

-Vous ne pouviez rien faire.

-Si ! J'..J'aurais pu..

-Rien du tout, le lord noir se trouve peut-être à des milliers de Km de là où nous nous trouvons ! Calmez-vous ! Il faudra que nous discutions de ces visions qu'il vous envoie. Il sera sûrement judicieux de vous apprendre à maîtriser l'occlumencie et rapidement.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait de très mauvais souvenirs de ses cours en cinquième année et il redoutait ce que Snape allait lui faire subir.. et voir avant qu'il puisse le contrer.

-En attendant, Potter, vous vous rendormez, vous n'aurez pas besoin de reprendre de potions puisqu'elle fait toujours effet dans votre organisme.

En effet, à peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase que l'élève s'était rendormi . Il quitta alors la chambre, et sachant qu'il n'arriverai pas à se rendormir, il alla dans son laboratoire pour commencer ses recherches concernant la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Quelques heures plus tard, Snape n'avait pas réellement avancé dans ses expériences. Son esprit était plutôt occupé à se demander comment Dumbledore avait pu laisser cela arriver. Comment son petit protégé avait-il pu être maltraité? Et avec un tel niveau de violence ! Tout ceci était profondément déroutant, et même l'art subtile des potions ne le distrayait pas . Lui qui avait toujours considéré Potter comme un enfant bien trop gâté pour son propre bien, il découvrait qu'il n'avait jamais reçu d'affection chez ceux qui auraient du le protéger au possible sachant ce que l'enfant avait subi à un an à peine ! Il s'aperçu alors qu'il était presque neuf heures. L'enfant devait donc être réveillé à présent. Et il allait devoir lui redonner des soins. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir se lever aujourd'hui mais c'était une possibilité. Il éteint donc le feu sous chaudron et jeta un sort de conservation avant d'aller dans la chambre du griffondor.

Harry venait juste de se réveiller lorsque son professeur entra dans la chambre. Dans sa chambre.

Il rougit quand il se rappela comment l'homme l'avait trouvé dans la nuit , pleurant et geignant.

-Bonjour Potter.

-Bonjour professeur répondit Harry en détournant le regard .

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

Harry le regarda, étonné qu'il s'en soucie. Car même après que l'homme l'ait soigné il avait du mal à accepter qu'il le fasse vraiment.

-Je..euh..

-Potter je sais que la communication verbale n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard, mais il me semble que même un griffondor comme vous peut arriver à me faire part de sa douleur.

Harry retrouvait le Snape sarcastique qu'il connaissait. Il ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais. Car d'un côté cela lui prouvait que même si l'homme connaissait son secret il n'allait pas changer pour autant, ni lui ni les autres, et cela avait quelque chose de rassurant. D'un autre côté, ses propos étaient blessant et parfois plus que d'autres. Il préféra répondre à sa question sans faire de remarque désobligeante. Après tout l'homme pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, il n'allait donc pas le mettre en colère.

-Mon bras me fait mal.

Severus acquiesça tout en lui donnant une potion anti-douleur que cette fois-ci le garçon pu boire seul avec son autre bras. Il vérifia ensuite où en était la guérison de son membre et s'aperçut que les os s'étaient reddéplacés, certainement pendant l'une de ses visions.

-Potter, votre bras ne vous faisait pas mal, il vous faisait extrêmement souffrir ! Vos os se sont déplacés et si vous ne me l'aviez pas dit, la guérison se serait faite beaucoup plus lentement et douloureusement !

-Je suis désolé..

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être..soupira Snape. Si vous n'aviez pas eu ces visions votre bras serait guéri ou presque. Je pense donc que nous allons commencer votre entraînement par l'occlumencie. Comme cela nous pourront commencer dès ce matin puisque vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire d'effort physique.

Harry hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot.

Son professeur appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui apporte son petit déjeuner.

-Vous me rejoindrez dans le salon lorsque vous serez prêt et nous commenceront. Evitez de trop tarder.

Puis il laissa son élève seul dans sa chambre.

Après avoir mangé une partie de ce qu'avait apporté l'elfe, Harry se dirigea vers sa malle pour prendre des vêtements. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas ou presque pas d'habits d'été. Il devrait demander à Snape de l'amener au chemin de traverse pour en acheter. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

C'est la mort dans l'âme que quinze minutes plus tard, il sorti de sa chambre pour rejoindre son professeur. Il espérait sans grand espoir que les cours se passeraient différemment de ceux de sa cinquième année..

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les deux premiers ! Je tiens à m'excuser du retard mais entre mon voyage en Andalousie qui était géniale soit dit en passant , mes cours de chant, mes matchs de tennis.. Bref j'avais pas mal de choses à faire ! Et je n'ai toujours pas commencé mes devoirs ! Enfin là je vais bosser pendant deux jours l'oral des TPE puisqu'on va composer des musique ( le sujet étant l'impact de la musique sur notre organisme ) et oui on est en option musique ou on ne l'est pas ! :)

J'ai eu du mal à finir d'écrire ce chapitre car je voulais avancer dans l'histoire tout en sachant que je ne pouvais pas (RRRh! ) . Enfin c'est surtout que je n'avais pas trop le temps de me plonger dedans alors.. Je suis désolée , je ne me suis pas vraiment relue car je voulais le poster aujourd'hui :) En plus j'ai plein d'idées qui me sont venues pour la suite et pour d'autres fics aussi mais je vais bien m'avancer dans celle-ci avant d'en écrire une autre :) Sauf si je ne tiens pas :p Mais j'essaierai de tenir mes partutions à deux semaines environ :)

Voilà, merci encore pour vos reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonjour !

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard ! En vérité je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps avec la masse de devoirs qui m'a assaillie du coup je n'écrivais que de petits passages quand j'avais le temps. Et j'ai usé du fait que je n'avais pas grand chose à faire pour écrire une très grande partie mardi soir pendant l'étude. Oui, je sais, c'est mal. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, non ? Après j'ai tout recopié sur l'ordi jeudi et je le poste maintenant car hier je faisais du baby-sitting.

Bref, encore désolée !

Ah, au fait : Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les **merveilleux** personnages qui nous viennent tous de la plume de la grande **J.K Rowling** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Snape attendait le garçon sur le canapé du salon, un livre dans les mains qu'il posa lorsqu'il vit son élève arriver d'un pas qu'il jugea incertain.<p>

- Asseyez-vous Potter.

Harry obéit sans rechigner ne sachant pas exactement ce qui l'attendait mais néanmoins étonné. Snape semblait vouloir prendre la chose d'un meilleur départ. Au moins lorsque Harry ne pourrait plus supporter le sort, il ne tomberait pas par terre. Il était donc reconnaissant envers l'homme et le faisait transparaître dans le regard qu'il lui adressait attendant la suite des instructions. Enfin, si cela allait se dérouler comme pendant l'année écoulée, il n'y en aurait guère plus. Mais le professeur le surprit encore lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

- Bien. Je vais rentrer dans votre esprit et vous essayerai de m'en empêcher sinon de m'en déloger. Il est inutile de vous préciser que votre baguette ne sera pas nécessaire pour effectuer cette tâche.. ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement, rappelant ainsi à Harry la fois où il avait renvoyé le sort sur le maître des potions lors des désastreuses tentatives de l'année passée.

Ce dernier était anxieux. Il n'avait pas envie que Snape ait accès à ses souvenirs mais il ne savait pas comment les protéger. Et il redoutait de lui poser la question, ayant peur de ses réactions. Mais voyant le professeur prendre sa baguette il se décida :

- Professeur, comment dois-je faire ?

Et à sa grande surprise il lui répondit :

- Essayez de fermer votre esprit, Potter. De dresser une barrière entre vous et moi. Tout ceci n'étant que sensation, c'est à vous de trouver comment me bloquer.

Severus avança alors sa baguette et demanda à l'enfant s'il était prêt, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant, avant de lancer le sort :

- Légilimens !

Aussitôt Harry se retrouva, spectateur impuissant, de ses souvenirs les plus mauvais.

Il reconnut bien vite le premier pour le moins récent puisqu'il datait de la veille :

* * *

><p><em>- Monte dans ta chambre, garçon ! Que je t'administre une correction qui te fera comprendre que l'on apparaît pas d'une manière aussi anormal que tu l'es dans la maison d'une famille qui t'as nourri et logé ! On aurait du te noyer dès que nous t'avons reçu !<em>

_Harry était au fond de sa « chambre » et son oncle le frappait , Snape et lui assistèrent à sa perte de connaissance puis le souvenir changea._

* * *

><p><em>Un petit Harry de six ans était balancé dans son placard. Couvert de sang, l'enfant ne bougeait plus et si les visiteurs de ce souvenir ne savait pas qui ils avaient devant eux, ils auraient cru que l'enfant était mort suite aux coups de l'homme qui vociférait encore contre l'enfant sans connaissance :<em>

_Sale monstre ! C'est comme ça que tu nous remercie de t'accueillir !_

Un souvenir prit encore une fois la place du précédent :

* * *

><p><em>Harry était devant sa maison. Il tenait dans ses mains un travail que sa maîtresse lui avait rendu. En rouge était écrit très bien et l'enfant avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.<em>

_-Bonjour tante pétunia dit-il en rentrant derrière son cousin. J'ai eu très bien aujourd'hui !_

_Après lui avoir jeté un regard froid elle demanda à son « dudlinouchet » ce que lui avait écrit la maîtresse. L'enfant avait eu « bien ». S'en suivit alors un silence qui ne fut rompu que par l'arrivée de l'Oncle Vernon._

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Dudlinouchet a eu un bien à l'école !_

_-Bravo mon fils !_

_-Le garçon a eu un très bien Vernon. Il a du tricher !_

_-Non ! Non c'est faux ! Se défendit Harry alors que son Oncle se retournait vers lui de manière dangereuse ._

_-Tu oses contredire ta tante ? Tu n'es qu'un ingrat ! Un monstre ! Comment pourrait-tu faire mieux que notre merveilleux fils toi qui n'est fils que de deux monstres aussi anormal et repoussants que toi ! Et même eux, ils sont morts par ta faute ! _

_L'homme s'avançait de plus en plus tandis que l'enfant reculait jusqu'au mur en levant ses bras pour se protéger des coups qui ne tardèrent pas à s'abattre sur lui._

_Le souvenir s'arrêta brusquement lorsque Harry glissait contre le mur._

* * *

><p>Il se retrouva soudainement dans le salon de l'appartement du maître des cachots. Les yeux dans le vide, écarquillés, il prenait conscience que son professeur détesté avait vu trois de ses pires souvenirs. Une colère l'envahit alors : contre son professeur pour avoir lancé le sort qui lui permettrait de voir ses souvenirs puis contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir su l'en empêcher et n'avoir ressenti aucune sensation si ce n'est une honte grandissante au fil des souvenirs. Il n'osa pas relever la tête et croiser le regard de Snape.<p>

De son côté Severus avait lui aussi du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'oncle de l'enfant utilisait des excuses aussi puériles que celles des souvenirs pour frapper Potter. Il avait tout de même pensé qu'il aurait été insolent avec son Oncle pour récolter de telles punitions. De toute évidence il s'était encore trompé.

Se reprenant, Severus décida de parler à l'élève :

- Vous n'avez pas réussi aujourd'hui. Le cours est terminé, cela a du vous fatiguer, vous devriez rejoindre votre chambre.

Harry se dépêcha d'obéir et allait quitter le salon lorsqu'il entendit Snape lui parler :

- Si vous voulez parler, Potter.

- Non.

_Évidemment, il ne va pas t'en parler Severus, tu as déjà vu ses souvenirs il se sent assez humilié comme ça !_ Il le laissa alors partir, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le forcer.

Bien que le cours n'avait duré que trente minutes, Harry se sentait épuisé, il n'avait en effet pas assez dormi pour pouvoir récupérer et depuis son retour du département des mystères, il n'avait jamais fait de nuit complète. Sirius..Son parrain lui manquait, d'autant plus qu'il était coupable de son absence. Il n'avait plus personne à qui se confier désormais. Bien sûr il y avait les Weasleys, Lupin, Ron et Hermione. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Avec ses meilleurs amis, Harry ne pourrait pas parler de son père et des aventures qu'il avait mené à son âge. Et quand il pourrait le faire avec Remus, il se sentirait bien trop coupable de la mort du fidèle ami de Moony pour pouvoir lui sourire où ne serait-ce que le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait peur de la réaction du Loup-garou. En effet il serait légitime pensait-il qu'il le rejette après tout ce que les maraudeurs avaient traversé à cause de lui. Il savait que s'il n'était pas né, Voldemort n'aurait pas cherché à le tuer et ainsi, ses parents ne seraient pas mort. Et Sirius n'aurait pas été enfermé à Azkaban. Même Queudver ne les aurait pas trahi.. Et Remus aurait encore tous ses amis avec lui. Quant à lui, il ne serait un fardeau pour personne : ni pour les Dursleys, ni pour Snape, ni pour les Weasleys lorsqu'il venait chez eux l'été.

Harry savait que bientôt il devrait renoncer à ses amis pour combattre Voldemort. Car il ne pourrait accepter que d'autres meurt par sa faute encore une fois.

Le cheminement de ses pensées l'amena jusque sur son lit sans qu'il se soit rendu compte d'avoir avancé. Exténué, sans même prendre le temps d'enlever ses chaussures, Harry s'effondra sur le matelas en glissant dans un sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur.

Mais les sombres pensées qu'il avait eu juste avant de s'endormir ajoutées aux souvenirs qu'il avait revu lors du cours d'occlumencie le conduirent aux inévitables cauchemars.

* * *

><p>Severus n'était pas retourné à son laboratoire car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se concentrer. Et même lorsque l'on est l'un des seuls maître de potions du monde, une erreur d'inattention peut être très coûteuse. Les souvenirs de son ancien souffre-douleur hantaient son esprit. Comment n'avait-il pas compris ? Après tout il y avait plusieurs indices le premier étant que Potter ne rentrait jamais chez lui pour les vacances. Et Minerva avait un jour parlé du fait que plus les grandes vacances approchaient plus leur élève se renfermait sur lui-même. A l'époque il ne s'en était aucunement soucié, mais maintenant.. Il allait à présent devoir s'occuper de ce que le garçon ne revienne jamais chez sa prétendue famille et pour cela il devait aller voir Dumbledore.<p>

Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Potter pour le prévenir qu'il quittait ses quartiers. Il frappa à la porte mais l'élève ne lui répondit pas. Il ouvrit alors la porte et fut surpris de voir son élève bougeant dans tous les sens et ce dans un silence absolu. _Merde ! _Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et pourtant Potter criait. De cela il en était certain ! Tout en s'approchant pour le réveiller, Severus réfléchissait. Comment Potter faisait-il cela ? La réponse lui vint aussitôt : un sort de silence posé sur le garçon en lui même et non un espace délimité. Mais pourquoi ?

Il en était là de son questionnement lorsqu'il réussi à tirer l'élève de son sommeil pour le moins agité à force de le secouer par les épaules, seul moyen selon le professeur de tirer quelqu'un du sommeil.

- Potter ! Pourquoi ce sort ?

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il s'était reculé le plus loin possible de l'homme et était recroquevillé sur lui même, position censée protéger son corps des coups. Il reconnut l'adulte comme son professeur mais une peur bien ancrée dans son esprit depuis tout petit l'empêchait de bouger et encore moins de répondre. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas bien compris la question .

- Potter, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Cessez de croire cela, cela finira par devenir blessant. Continua Severus Snape avait un soupir . Vous faisiez un cauchemar et je voulais vous réveiller pour vous dire que j'allais m'absenter et pourquoi cela.

Voyant que l'élève en répondait toujours pas, il ne s'arrêta pas là.

- Je dois aller voir Albus. Il doit savoir pour vous et votre famille car lui seul peut empêcher que vous y retourniez.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent alors d'effroi mais il n'osait visiblement rien dire, de peur de représailles.

- Je sais que vous êtes contre mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Vous n'y retournerez pas Potter et pour cela nous devons faire ce qui doit être fait . Après un court silence il ajouta : Répondez, Potter.

Le sus-nommé qui avait baissé les bras et regardait désormais le maître des potions, tout étonné qu'il veuille le protéger, sembla prendre conscience que Severus ne quémandait pas son approbation, il l'en informait et c'était tout. D'une voix tremblante il répondit alors :

- Bien, professeur.

- Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser, je reviendrai après avoir vu Albus. Nous prendrons notre dîner ici à dix neuf heures. Mais à partir de demain nous mangerons avec les autres professeurs présents dans la grande salle. Et ceci n'est pas une question ajouta-t-il en voyant le griffondor ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Nous ne passerons pas tout l'été enfermés dans ces cachots. De plus, si vous restez ici, les autres professeurs s'inquiéteraient, ils finiraient par poser des questions et finalement trouver la vérité. Est-ce dont vous avez envie, Potter ? J'en doute fort.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter :

« Nous reparlerons du sort de silence plus tard. »

Et dans un tourbillon de capes dont lui seul connaissait le secret, il partit.

Il arriva rapidement au bureau du directeur et prononça avec une mauvaise volonté évidente le mot de passe du moment :

- Pattacitrouille

La gargouille laissa alors passer le professeur qui gravit les marches d'un pas pressé. Alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte, Dumbledore lui ouvrit, un sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Bonjour Severus !

Snape émit un reniflement dédaigneux. Quoi qu'il arrive, Dumbledore était réputé pour tout savoir. Or ici rien de ce que Snape n'allait dire au directeur ne serait déjà su ou agréable. Il suffisait de voir son faciès pour s'en convaincre. Le directeur l'énervait à toujours tout savoir, et dans un autre contexte il aurait prit plaisir à lui donner des information qu'il ne connaissait pas avant lui. Mais ici, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, bien que cela concernait Potter, n'était pas ce qu'il aurait souhaité apprendre au directeur. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'un signe de tête augmenté d'un :

- Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi êtes vous ici, Severus ? Je préfère vous prévenir : Harry a besoin de cet entraînement, vous ne vous en débarrasserez pas mon ami. Annonça Dumbledore sur un ton joyeux.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. _Vieux fou. _

Le visage du maître de potions restait impassible. Pourtant Dumbledore, le connaissant bien, y décela un avertissement. Cela lui fit perdre quelque peu son sourire bien que dans ces yeux, existait toujours ce pétillement si caractéristique au vieil homme.

- Je vous écoute Severus.

- C'est au sujet de Potter. Et de sa famille.

A ces mots Dumbledore qui s'était assis en même temps que son employé, se fit plus soucieux et se redressa sur son fauteuil ne sachant pas, chose rare, à quoi s'attendre.

- Continuez.

- Savez-vous que ces moldus ne prennent pas soin de lui ? Dit-il d'un ton calme.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas aussi bien traité que s'il était leur fils, certes..

- Ils ont fait bien pire Albus ! Le coupa Severus. Ils l'ont maltraité ! Ils n'ont cessé d'essayer de lui faire croire qu'il était un monstre ! Qu'il était responsable de tous les maux des gens ! Et même de la mort de ses parents ! Vous rendez-vous compte ?

Tandis que le professeur essayait de se calmer, Albus Dumbledore le regardait avec des yeux agrandit d'effroi et d'impuissance.

- Vous..Comment...

- Je l'ai vu. Potter est rentré chez lui par cheminette pour avertir ces..gens. Voulant le voir pour discuter le soir je l'ai vu dans sa chambre alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il fit une pause avant de continuer :

- Il y avait du sang, Albus. Et son bras..son bras avait un angle si improbable ! Je n'ai jamais aimé ce garçon, vous en conviendrez aisément, mais je ne lui aurait jamais souhaité cela ! Même lorsque je reviens de réunions avec un Voldemort en colère, je ne suis pas dans cet état ! Et cela dure depuis longtemps Albus! Bien trop longtemps. J'ai commencé l'occlumencie. J'ai vu plusieurs de ses souvenirs les plus mauvais. L'un d'eux date de ses six ans !

Severus ne s'était pas attendu à mettre autant d'énergie dans sa tirade mais le traitement qu'avait subi le héro des mondes sorcier comme moldu lui était inconcevable.

Il attendit que Albus soit en état de parler tout en reprenant son souffle. Le directeur apparaissait pour la première fois aux yeux du professeur comme ce qu'il était : un vieil homme. Il semblait avoir soudainement pris plus d'une dizaine d'années. Il se tenait affalé sur son fauteuil et ne bougeait pas tout en regardant Severus comme s'il avait encore l'espoir de trouver dans ses yeux quelque chose qui contredirait ses paroles. C'est ainsi que le bureau directorial connu pour la première fois depuis longtemps un silence absolu de plusieurs minutes. Même les tableaux ne comméraient pas.

Albus finit par briser ce silence d'une faible voix :

- Comment va-t-il, Severus ?

- Il va mieux. Je l'ai soigné moi-même car je pense que vous comprendrez qu'il soit déjà assez difficile pour lui que vous soyez au courant alors Pompom...

- Oui, bien sûr. ..J'essaierai quand même de lui parler, je pense qu'il le faudra. Lui restera-t-il des séquelles ?

- Rien si ce n'est quelques cicatrices. Qui s'ajouteront à toutes celles qui ornent déjà son corps. Lui répondit le maître des potions d'une voix d'où transparaissait le sarcasme.

Ensuite, Severus avait quitté le directeur pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Arrivé chez lui, il ne put qu'admettre que Potter était discret : rien ne témoignait de son introduction dans l'antre du directeur des Serpentards. Et cet effet était accentué par le sort de silence qui semblait accompagner son sommeil. Cela le préoccupait particulièrement. Car il y avait deux possibilité : soit Potter se le jetait délibérément et il allait devoir lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait arrêter même s'il ne savait pas encore pourquoi il le faisait. Soit il le faisait inconsciemment et là il devrait en plus travailler dessus afin qu'il ne remette plus en place le sortilège.

Il décida de lui en parler le plus vite possible. Mais avant, il commanda un plateau-repas pour ne demi-heure plus tard à un elfe de maison à qui il demanda de le porter dans la chambre de Potter vers laquelle il se dirigea ensuite. Cette fois-ci l'homme frappa avant d'entrer ne voulant pas de nouveau surprendre un Potter déjà fortement déstabilisé. Car bien qu'il avait toujours du mal à supporter l'enfant, Severus réussissait jusqu'à présent à mettre de côté ses sentiments et il essaierait de le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réussi à rendre au monde sorcier, un Harry Potter digne de ses exploits passés et il l'espérait à venir. Pour ces derniers il allait devoir inculquer à son élève de nouvelles normes comme la discipline, l'endurance, la rapidité.. Bref tout ce qui lui serait utile pour battre le seigneur noir qui comme .

Il entra donc lorsqu'il entendit un faible :

- Oui ?

Harry, le regard incertain et dirigé vers lui, était assis sur son lit. Depuis que Snape était parti il avait de multiples choses auxquelles penser : comment allait réagir Dumbledore ? Réclamerait-il un jugement des Dursleys ? Si oui Harry savait ne pas en être capable. Quant au professeur, pourquoi était-il si..sociable ? Était-ce de la pitié ? Allait-il vraiment de pas divulguer son secret ? Et n'allait-il pas le forcer à en parler ? Et ce sort de silence que Snape avait remarqué..

Celle qui le tracassait sûrement le plus concernait le fait que le maître des potions lui demanderait de raconter et d'expliquer ses souvenirs. Car les leçons d'occlumencie permettaient à son professeur d'en savoir un peu trop sur sa maltraitance, avec bien trop de franchise et d'impossibilité pour Harry à contredire ce qu'ils voyaient. Pour l'instant, l'homme lui avait juste proposer d'en parler mais Harry ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'en tenir. Il avait déjà du mal à le croire lorsque Snape disait qu'il ne le frapperait pas chose qu'il avait répété maintes et maintes fois, alors croire ce qu'il n'avait même pas dit..

Harry refusait d'accorder sa confiance aussi aveuglément. Si sa courte vie devait lui avoir enseigné quelque chose, c'était bien la méfiance. Même après cinq ans passés presque continuellement avec Ron et Hermione, il sursautait encore lorsqu'ils le touchaient sans prévenir, et même s'il s'en voulait toujours, c'était une chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Ainsi donc la confiance était pour lui quelque chose de trop précieux pour l'accorder facilement d'autant plus à un homme aussi froid et réputé sans cœur que Snape qui l'avait détesté dès le premier regard et possiblement dès sa naissance du simple fait qu'il portait le nom de _Potter._

Alors lorsque Snape entra dans sa chambre, Harry ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre si ce n'est peut-être quelques commentaires sur l'entrevue du professeur avec le directeur. Commentaires dont Harry redoutait quelque peu la teneur . Il attendit donc que le plus âgé prenne la parole :

- Bien. Je suis allé voir le directeur. Il n'a pas parlé de directives à tenir, mais il le fera sans doute lorsqu'il vous aura parlé.

Harry releva alors le regard jusqu'à atteindre les yeux onyx qu'il avait perdu lorsque l'homme avait commençait à parler. Crispé à l'idée de devoir parler au directeur, il resta interdit.

Voyant un changement dans la posture du fils Potter, Severus continua :

- Qu'y a-t-il encore, Potter ? Dit-il d'une voix peut-être plus agressive qu'il aurait fallu.

- Je...C'est vraiment obligé ?

- Quoi donc, Potter ?

- Ben... commença Harry tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ..de...

- Vous ai-je déjà dit que vous sembliez démuni de toute capacité à communiquer ?

Harry rougissant et détournant le regard répondit sans même relever la pique du professeur :

- Est-ce vraiment obligé que je parle à Dumbledore..de..de tout ça ?

Severus soupira.

- Oui, Potter. Vous êtes obligés. Je ne serai pas indéfiniment votre hibou. De plus il va de toute façon falloir parler à quelqu'un et je présume que vous préféreriez le gentil directeur à la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots ! Annonça-t-il tentant de faire un trait d'humour.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu dans l'esprit inquiet de Harry qui, surprit croisa le regard de son professeur le temps d'une seconde avant que de nouveaux les deux émeraudes dirigées vers le bas, il ne reprenne la parole :

- J'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas au courant.

- Et n'avoir que moi pour parler ? Lui répondit le maître des cachots un sourcil levé.

Harry ne répondit pas, étonnant Severus qui s'attendait à un « non » catégorique de sa part.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons d'abord nous pencher sur ce sort de silence auquel il apparaît que vous vous assujettez. D'abord, sauriez-vous pourquoi vous faites cela?

"Ben, pour ne pas réveiller ceux que je pourrais déranger avec mes cauchemars."

Severus le regarda interloqué. Potter disait cela si simplement. Comme si c'était évident. Et normal.

Décidément, l'adolescent semblait vouloir lui faire réviser son jugement.. Et chose encore plus étonnante, Severus semblait prêt ou presque à relever ce défi.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Je l'ai travaillé à l'aide de différentes musique allant des choristes à Telephone en passant par bien sûr les musique de Harry Potter et les petits chanteurs à la croix de bois !<p>

Et tout au long une musique a envahit ma tête : Pour les enfants du monde entier. Elle est très belle. Je vous la conseille! Et oui, la musique fait entièrement partie de ma vie!

Bref, je ne sais quand je posterai le chapitre suivant déjà commencé mais il faut que je travaille dans deux semaines (je crois) j'ai les oraux blanc de français !

N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis, que ce soit par review ou par message !

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir !

En premier lieu je crois qu'il serait bon pour moi de vous demander de m'excuser, n'est-ce pas? Je suis désolée pour ce long retard ( c'est un euphémisme oui et alors? ). Je n'avais tout simplement pas le courage ni vraiment le temps d'écrire. La terminale S est assez..consistante ! De plus j'ai commencé la prépa médecine , du coup j'ai des colles tous les samedis. SI en plus vous rajoutez les cours de chants..Bref, ma vie n'est pas de tout repos ! Mais j'aime bien ! Et comme aujourd'hui j'étais contente et heureuse sur mon ordi je me suis dit que je pouvais vous faire un petit cadeau ! La vérité, c'est que la bonne moitié de chapitre était déjà écrite (sur mon ordi et sur un cahier). Du coup même si j'ai un peu changer par apport à ce que je veux faire de cette fictions la plus grande partie de ce chapitre a été écrite au moins l'été dernier ! En fait je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de chapitre ! En tout cas j'essaierai de faire plus avancer les choses par la suite ne vous inquiétez pas !

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes ( pas moins de 67 ! ), ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris ( 26 !) et surtout ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews ! Cela fait énormément plaisir à l'auteur d'en recevoir !

Encore merci et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>Dire que Severus Snape était choqué serait un euphémisme. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il avait demandé à son élève la raison du placement du sort de silence dans son sommeil. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça !<p>

« Pour ne pas réveiller ceux que je pourrais déranger »

Après réflexion, il était logique que le gamin pense cela après ce que Snape devinait qu'il avait vécu. Mais cela voulait dire que le professeur des potions allait devoir convaincre l'adolescent qu'il ne dérangeait pas. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Comprenant qu'il regardait bêtement Potter sans rien dire depuis quelques minutes déjà, Severus essaya d'avancer dans le sujet :

-Potter. Les gens ont le droit de faire des cauchemars. Vous avez le droit de faire des cauchemars. Et ce quoi qu'en disent vos relatifs. Vous avez vu et vécu des choses qu'aucun ne devrait même penser. Et vous ne pourrez essayer de contrôler cela sans maîtriser de l'occlumencie, que j'ai commencé à vous enseigner.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder l'homme qui lui faisait face. Dans ses yeux Severus y voyait un enfant méfiant qui doutait de la vérité de ses paroles et qui pourtant, voulait le croire.

Soudain un elfe de maison apparut dans la chambre, accompagné du bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

-Voici le repas que Monsieur le professeur Snape a demandé !

L'elfe s'empressa ensuite de disparaître laissant à nouveaux seuls, l'élève et le professeur.

-Mangez, Potter.

-Je..Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, Professeur.

-Seulement Potter, vous allez bien vite vous apercevoir que je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Vous devez reprendre des forces pour que votre entraînement déjà retardé puisse enfin commencer. Compris ?

-Ce n'était pas ma faute !

Un regard froid Snapien lui répondit et l'incita à continuer :

-Oui, Professeur.

Harry ne savait trop que penser. Jamais il ne lui était arrivé qu'on le force à manger bien au contraire. Seule Madame Weasley essayait de lui faire prendre du poids lorsqu'elle le voyait mais après qu'elle l'ait vu vomir une fois après un repas, elle s'était efficacement calmée. Il se dit que si Snape l'obligeait, il se devait toute façon de lui obéir. L'homme lui avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal et étrangement, Harry avait envie de le croire. Ainsi donc il se força à entamer son dîner alors que Snape semblait se complaire dans son silence, le regardant manger.

Soudain :

-Depuis quand utilisez-vous ce sort?

Harry, surpris de ce que Snape brise le silence, leva la tête avant de détourner le regard, cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

-Je...Je n'sais pas... Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'à partir de mes onze ans lorsque j'ai su que j'étais un sorcier. Mais je sais que je l'utilisait déjà avant. Je... J'ai des souvenirs...

Les yeux de Harry se voilèrent tandis que Snape restait silencieux. Il le devinait sur le point de parler de son enfance. Et même s'il n'avait au départ aucune envie de servir de Psychomage, il se devait et il le savait de l'écouter. Pour la main qu'il lui avait tendu. Et peut-être aussi pour Dumbledore, pour son mentor qui serait fier de lui. Mais là il s'égarait. Et d'ailleurs il ne cherchait pas à rendre Dumbledore fier de lui ! Pas du tout !

Quoi qu'il en soit l'apparente patience du maître des Potions fut récompensée lorsque Harry reprit :

-Je crois...Je crois que j'avais 4 ans.. commença-t-il hésitant. Je..Je me souviens d'avoir fait un cauchemar. C'était toujours le même. A l'époque. Celui où je voyais un rire. Cruel. Et un cri. Un cri strident. Qui me fait toujours mal aux oreilles. Ce cri...c'est celui de ma mère dit-il en relevant la tête, croisant le regard de Snape un cours instant. Ce cri me faisait crier à mon tour. Je me souviens qu'Oncle Vernon avait entendu mon cri. Il est venu me voir. Je crois qu'au début je pensais qu'il allait me rassurer comme je l'avait vu faire avec Dudley. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai été si surpris et que ça m'a marqué quand il... quand il a...quand il a sorti sa ceinture. Finit-il par réussir à dire. Je crois que c'est depuis ce jour ou à peu près que j'ai commencé à lancer le sort. Je le fais consciemment depuis que je suis à Poudlard.

Severus encore une fois choqué par ceux qu'il venait d'apprendre du user de ses talents d'occlumens accompli pour ne pas faire voir à Potter combien il était déstabilisé.

-il par laisser tomber. Cela dure donc depuis longtemps mais ne sera pas un problème si, comme vous le dites, le sort est lancé consciemment.

-Un problème pour quoi ?

-Et bien ! Pour arrêter de l'utiliser ! S'exaspéra-t-il.

Devant le regard ahuri de son élève, il continua.

-Je vous ai dit que vous aviez le droit de faire des cauchemars. Vous n'avez pas à surmonter cela tout seul ! L'exaspération l'amenait à hausser la voix et il se força à se calmer. Il risquait d'effrayer son élève qui était déjà assez méfiant comme ça et qui apparaissait d'ailleurs totalement crispé. Soupirant, il reprit :

-Si vous criez, je viendrai vous réveiller. Cela permettra peut-être d'espacer ces cauchemars si vous vous sentez...épaulé. _Non que Severus se considère comme la personne qui voulait épauler le gamin. Bien sûr._ Cependant les visions que vous envoie le seigneur des ténèbres vous empêcheront de dormir jusqu'à ce que vous maîtrisiez parfaitement l'occlumencie. Il brisera vos défenses tout comme il le fait avec la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Je vais donc travailler à améliorer la potion, pour vous éviter les visions le plus tôt possible car l'occlumencie est un art compliqué qui pourra vous demander du temps.

-Vous...Vous feriez ça ?!

Merlin, une des choses qu'il allait devoir travailler était de savoir cacher quelque fois ses émotions. Severus lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ici c'était plutôt une bonne chose, mais face à Voldemort...ça l'était moins.

-Oui, Potter. Je ferai ça. Et arrêtez de me regarder ainsi, vous ressemblez à un poufsouffle endurci ! Ajouta-t-il lorsque la lueur de remerciement dans les yeux verts émeraudes du griffondor lui fit presque mal aux yeux.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un regard méprisant de la part de Potter. Un rictus narquois sur les lèvres, il s'aperçut que ce dernier n'avait pas mangé grand chose.

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas faim ?

-Pardon.

-Vous n'avez rien mangé ! Dit-il en montrant le plateau-repas de la main.

-Oh ! Euh..Je n'sais pas..Je n'ai jamais beaucoup mangé...

En effet il avait pris l'habitude de ne presque rien manger car c'était ainsi plus facile lorsqu'il retournait chez les Dursleys.

-Et bien il va falloir y remédier. Je me demande comment vous avez pu jouer en ayant aussi peu de force et vous être lancés sans réfléchir, je n'en doute, pas dans des aventures quémandant beaucoup d'efforts.

A nouveau Harry ne savait que penser de cette soudaine attention.

-Je...Hermione me glissait des potions nutritives en pensant que je ne la voyais pas.

-Bien que Miss Granger ait été là pour vous permettre de tenir debout jusqu'à maintenant, il serait bon pour vous de vous maintenir vous même en vie, monsieur Potter ! Dorénavant vous mangez une quantité suffisante de nourriture, vous m'avez bien compris ? Des potions nutritives ne sont en aucun suffisantes à votre organisme et encore moins avec l'entraînement que vous allez devoir suivre.

-Je..Oui professeur.

Bien ? Reprit le maître des potions. Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que le cours d'occlumencie de cette après-midi était loin d'être une réussite. Mais je suis au regret de vous décevoir Potter, vous ne vous arrêterez pas là. A partir d'aujourd'hui vous effectuerez chaque soir avant de vous endormir des exercices destinés à vous vider et fermer l'esprit. Ce soir vous lierez simplement ce livre dans lequel sont répertoriées les méthodes de bases à partir desquelles vous élaborerez celle qui vous sera propre.

-Ma propre méthode, monsieur ?

-Oui, Potter. Comme pour l'occlumencie il n'existe pas de méthode particulière . C'est à chacun de s'en approprier une. Vous allez donc me faire le **plaisir **reprit-il en accentuant ce dernier mot, de commencer ce livre avant de vous coucher. Il serait aussi **agréable** _Décidemment Severus, se dit-il tu te dépasses en ce moment avec ces mots de poufsouffle ! _que vous essayez dès ce soir quelques exercices.

Sur ce et après avoir donnée ledit livre à son élève, l'homme en noir sortit de la chambre.

Après un cour moment d'hésitation Harry osa un :

-Bonne nuit Professeur.

Surpris ce dernier se retourna et, dans un hochement de tête :

-Bonne nuit Potter.

Severus regagna alors sa chambre certain qu'il serait bientôt réveillé par les cris de celui-qui-l'énervait-par-dessus-tout-mais-néanmoins-son-élève-et-blessé-Potter.

En effet ce ne fut pas long à ce que des cris déchirants se fassent entendre. Severus comme il l'avait dit se dépêcha de rejoindre le fils de son ennemi d'enfance pour le réveiller. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Harry était en train de se débattre dans son lit. Et comme les fois précédentes, Severus alla le réveiller, eut des difficultés pour le calmer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était ni avec les Dursleys ni avec Voldemort ni même aux deux réunis. En effet Séverus le rassura en tentant un trait d'humour :

-Vous êtes bien à Poudlard, dans les quartiers de votre maître des potions détesté. Et vous m'avez encore dérangé dans mon sommeil qui apparemment ne soit pas être si sacré que cela si l'on tient compte du peu de fois où j'ai l'occasion de dormir depuis que vous êtes arrivés chez moi.

Cela acheva de convaincre Harry. Seul Snape pouvait prononcer ces paroles si sarcastiques.

- La quiétude de mes quartiers est-elle brisée à jamais ? Soupira Severus sur un ton mélodramatique digne d'un Drago Malfoy malade.

Harry regarda son professeur avec des yeux ronds. Snape venait-il** vraiment **de plaisanter ?!

Ce dernier souriait intérieurement. Il avait fait naître une émotion autre que la douleur ou la peur chez Potter. Cet enfant en avait bien besoin. Non que Severus se proposait pour ce travail, bien sûr. Mais là c'était qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Allez, dormez Potter. Vous en aurez besoin. Demain nous rajouterons à l'occlumencie des cours de duels. A demain.

Severus allait franchir la porte lorsqu'il entendit un timide :

-Merci.

Il se retourna alors en regardant fixement son élève dans les yeux.

-Vous me remercierez plus tard, Potter.

Cette fois-ci lorsque Harry s'endormit, il se sentait beaucoup plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Bien sûr les cours d'occlumencie ne présageaient rien de bon mais Snape allait l'aider. L'avait déjà aidé. Et grâce à lui, Harry se sentait plus fort. Plus griffondor. Moins coupable peut-être. Voilà pourquoi Harry s'endormit cette nuit-là sans avoir le visage crispé ni par la fatigue, ni par la douleur,ni même par la tristesse. Cette dernière, pour un court instant, s'était égaré loin de l'esprit du héros du monde sorcier.

* * *

><p>E bientôt et merci d'avoir tout lu ! N'oubliez pas que laisser des reviews fait énormément plaisir à l'auteur ! ( en l'occurrence moi !)<p>

A nouveau j'ai écrit ce chapitre en musique. Ce que je trouve drôle c'est qu'à la fin du dernier j'ai écrit que j'avais beaucoup écouté "pour les enfants du monde entier" en l'écrivant. Et là lorsque j'écrit cela, je suis à nouveau en train de l'écouter : je vous jure c'était pas fait exprès ! Mais en fait tout mon Ipod a défilé aléatoirement pendant ce chapitre et je pense qu'on peut tous remercier la musique pour ce nouveau chapitre car c'est depuis que je l'ai mise que je me suis mise à écrire !

Au plaisir de vous apporter de nouveaux chapitres, et qui sait ? Peut être de vous lire!

Beline.


End file.
